Helghast Third Army
The Helghast Third Army or the Third Shock Army was a strong and powerful military divison of the Helghast Military and played a major role in the rise of the Helghan Empire. The Third Army was one of the it not, the most well-armed unit of the entire Helghast Military using advanced hover tanks and weapon attachments no other division would use. It was founded and led by General Joseph Lente. History During the early years of the Helghan Empire, Autarch Scolar Visari had taken extreme measures to make sure he remained in power. His first order of business was for all political dissidents to be either arrested or killed and thus the Third Army was founded. Joseph Lente was a hardline fan of Visari and took extreme measures to make sure he silenced all who opposed the Autarch. Lente was soon promoted to General of the Helghast Army however his radical ideology and fanatical worship of Visari caused him to loose members from his administration and thus needed new assistants. eventually in 2357 the Third Army was seen in combat during the Invasion of Vekta and was able to cripple ISA resistance. Invasion of Vekta During the start of the Second Extrasolar War, the Third Shock Army was one of the very few first soldiers to face the ISA in combat and fire the first shots after Generals Stuart Adams and Dwight Stratson disabled the SD Platforms over the planet. During the invasion, the Third Army ravaged Vekta and tore apart its surface. Vektan cities were torn to pieces and the Third Army advanced as Helghast Forces led by General Armin Metrac completely decimated Southern Vekta. The Third Army appeared unstoppable as they helped the Helghast Forces advance and destroy Vekta that is until ISA Soldier Jan Templar managed to use new strategies against the Third Army and soon the unit fell under Metrac's control following the death of General Lente at the hands of his friend Gregor Hakha. Metrac was a strong leader but after he was killed and southern Vekta was liberated, the unit dissolved after the majority of the Third Army soldiers were either killed, wounded, captured, or managed to safely flee back to Helghan. Arsenal The Third Army had some of the best weapons the Helghast Military had to offer. The Third Army had used advanced Hover-Tanks both light and heavy and advanced APCs. The Armoured Division would then ravage and destroy all resistance and decimate enemy tanks and any surviving soldiers. They also had under-barrel shotgun attachments they used on the StA-52 Assault Rifles that no other division would use. Elite Guards would also use heavy machine guns and grenade launches and had some of the best weapons to date. Trivia *The Third Army was classified as the Third Shock Army by Colonel Mal Himeon in a feature article on the Killzone website, further drawing influence from World War Two. It is speculated that the Helghast Third Army is an allegory to the German Sixth Army of World War Two. *The Sixth Army was the most highly decorated German army unit until the Battle of Stalingrad, which also parallels the Invasion of Vekta. Both armies met similar fates in that they gained great success initially, but were bogged down by a determined enemy who eventually besieged and defeated them. The Helghan Third Army may also parallel the German Third Army that was defeated during the Siege of Leningrad. It was also the name of the US Army formation led by General George S. Patton that played a huge role in the defeat and later occupation of Germany during WW2. *They were also commonly known as the Filibots, due to their resemblance of the once speculated teacher, Phillip Mander. *There may also be a resemblance to the Russian 3rd Shock Army, of which their hatred towards Nazi Germany is the same as the Helghan's hatred for the ISA. The Third Army was arguably the most well funded part of the Helghast Military, they were for example equipped with high-tech hovertanks and superior weapons to the other Helghast Armies Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Totalitarians Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Killzone Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors